A Fire's Heart
by LittleCharmers
Summary: Rei comes to visit Kagome and runs into Inuyasha, and Naraku takes intrest in Rei and will Inuyasha grow to love Rei, who will he choose? InuyashaxRei, InuyashaxKagome, slight InuyashaxKikyo IYXSM crossover
1. The Letter

**I wrote this story cuz it's my favorite crossover couple, this is a very short chapter and there is more to come. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, give me some ideas if you have any**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, they belong to their creators...dammit.**

* * *

Rei walked down the street on the way to the cherry temple from her school. 'Oh man! Lots of homework today. Stupid nuns!' she thought. Rei got to the temple and changed into her priestess outfit, and started helping out her grandpa. Rei walked down the shrine and saw a letter at the entrance. 'Huh? What's this?' She picked up the letter, and read what was inside.

_"Rei, I'm Mrs. Higurashi, in case you don't remember me. I would like you to come and visit us one day. You and Kagome used to be best friends when you were in grade school, and I think she needs to see you again. Kagome has been feeling down lately. I would appreciate a visit from you, we live on the other side of Tokyo in the Higurashi Shrine, I'm sure you can find us. I hope to hear from you soon"_

_Love, Mrs. Higurashi_

Rei read the letter again and again, trying to remember as much as she could about Kagome. She remembered that they were friends once and that she liked a lot of the things Rei disliked. Rei went back to her room and decided that she might as well go visit Kagome, she was her friends and she needed help…right?

'Hmm…what should I say when I get there' Rei thought 'I can't say "hey Kagome, I heard you were sad and I felt pitiful so I came to visit you" that would be obnoxious' Rei thought it over and eventually started reading her comics. 'I'll worry about that later' after that thought. Rei went to sleep and got Ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but its just a prolouge, so i'll put up the 2nd chapter soon, like in a day or few minutes depends really**

**thanx for reading. Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	2. The Bone Eaters Well

**So this is chapter 2! it's longer, and i hope it's a little better than the first, no flames plz,**

**i'd appreciate constructive criticism, and ideas**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon do not belong to me...crap**

* * *

Rei awoke from her sleep, and looked at her clock and saw that it was early. She decided she would meet Kagome today. Rei took a quick shower and got dressed; she didn't really pay attention to what she wore as long as she was dressed.

She went to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. "Grandpa, I'm leaving!!" she called out, 'I left him a note in case he didn't hear me. Then she headed down to the train station. She got on the train and sat next to this mother and her son. "Hi, Miss" the little boy said to her, "hi" she replied. His mother gave him a stern look and told him not to talk to strangers. 'Geez lady, I don't bite' she thought.

An hour had passed by before the train came to a complete stop. 'I guess this is where I get off' she got off the train and headed towards the Higurashi shrine.

'Wow, I actually recognize all of this' she thought as she walked by the streets heading to visit Kagome. 'I wonder if they'll be fine at the fact I just dropped in without telling them' she thought about it but she figured it's more fun to arrive at a place you're not expected at.

Rei arrived at the shrine and went up the steps, and rang the doorbell twice. A young boy answered the door.

"Hey, um…is Kagome here?" asked Rei

"Uh, no but I can get my mom" He replied "I'm Sota by the way"

"I remember you! Wow you got bigger" Rei remarked

"Thanks" Sota ran into the house and arrived at the doorstep with an older woman, but she didn't look that old.

"Rei, Hello dear" Mrs. Higurashi greeted

"Hi, long time no see huh" Rei smiled

"It certainly has been, come on in, are you thirsty?"

Rei thought about and accepted the offer, she was kinda thirsty. Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs for a few minutes and came back down.

"How long are you going stay? I've prepared a guest bedroom for you" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"I haven't really thought of it, I guess I can stay for a few days" she said 'Of course I'll have to call the others and tell them.'

"Alright, well you're in luck, Kagome might be home tonight"

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi"

Rei looked around trying to memorize some of the house, and went to the room she was staying at and called her the rest of the scouts.

"Hey Rei!" they said

"Hey guys, I'm going to be staying at the Higurashi Shrine for a few days" Rei said

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm here to visit Kagome; I heard she was feeling down lately"

"Don't stay too long or we'll hunt you down and take you home"

"Fine I won't" she said smiling.

She hung up and went downstairs, and started looking over the house to find something to do. The door opened and closed. Rei walked over and saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" Rei said

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her for a while and then realized who she was "Rei?"

"Yup"

"I haven't seen you in ages"

"Yeah, I know" Rei smiled and noticed Kagome did look kinda sad.

"It's almost dinner we should get ready"

"You're right" Rei agreed.

Over Dinner almost nobody was speaking. 'What a quiet family' she thought. She looked down at her food and decided to eat some.

"May I be excused?" Kagome asked

"Sure, you may" her mother replied

When Kagome left, her mother had a worried expression on her face. This also worried Rei a bit. Rei excused herself and went up to talk to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, can we talk?" Rei asked

"Huh? Sure"

"What's wrong? You seem kinda out of it"

"Nothing really" Kagome looked away with a somber expression on her face

"You can tell me anything just like when we were kids"

"It's boy problems" Kagome said trying to act like a normal teenager

"Should've guessed, boys are always the problem, you can't live with them…. And that's it" Rei said kind of irritated

Kagome giggled and Thought she might as well explain it to Rei, she knew she could trust her.

"Well, it's this boy, and I sort of have feeling's for him, but he has feelings for her and I don't think there's room in his heart for me, every time she's around he leaves to see her, and it always breaks my heart when he does"

After hearing the whole story from Kagome –except the whole feudal era thing- Rei could think of only two pieces of advice.

"Honestly Kagome, here's what I think, boys are cute at first but it's better not to have them, you can't trust men, they always break your heart, but if you want some actual advice on what to do in this situation well I guess I'll have to say that you have to confront him and tell him how you feel or tell him how you feel when she's around, but the wiser choice is to just cut your losses and dump him" Rei advised

"Rei, He's not my boyfriend" Kagome said

"Maybe not, but the way you described him, he will be"

Kagome blushed a little on Rei's remark.

"Thanks Rei, you really help"

"No problem, I'm going to sleep I'm tired, all this boy talk has me dizzy"

"Yeah, I'm tired too"

"Good night"

"Night"

Rei went to the guest bedroom and went to sleep. Later that night she heard a window open and some scratches, she went to Kagome's room to check on her and she was gone, but the window was open. She looked out and saw Kagome walking towards a small shack. Rei jump out of the window and followed her. She followed Kagome to the shack and saw her jump down the well. Rei walked over to the well, and looked down and saw no one there.

'What the heck?' she thought

She got on the well and jump down. There was a flash and before she knew it she was still in the well, 'must've not work with me' she thought. She got out of the well and looked around, 'This is not where I was…what happened?' she walked around and spotted Kagome ahead.

"Hey Kagome!" she yelled

Kagome spun around and looked at her

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"I followed you down that well"

"Well let's go back"

"Fine by me"

They went back to the well and Rei jumped in but when she came out she was still in the same place. 'What the heck?' Rei thought 'why didn't I go back?'

"Why didn't you go through?" Kagome asked more to herself

"Beats me" Rei answered anyway

"That's strange"

"So what are we going to now?"

"Hmm… let's go to Kaede's Village she might have some answers, and plus I want you meet some people"

"Okay, sounds good to me, let's go"

Kagome and Rei headed to Kaede's village for some answers and some introductions.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy ending but i was running out of time, and my ending's are always kinda bad**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Plz Review**

**Thanx for reading**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	3. Rei's Fate? and Meet the gang

**So this is chapter three! Rei meets the rest of the gang**

**No flames plz, they hurt my feelings**

**nothing more to say to lets continue**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon do not belong to me**

* * *

Rei and Kagome arrived at the village, as Rei looked around she noticed some people were staring at her.

"Who is she?" "She must be with Kagome, look at her strange clothing" "So she's not harmful?"

She heard some of the villagers continuously whisper. They arrived at a small hut and entered. The inside was larger than she expected, and there laid a monk, a woman girl carrying a huge boomerang, a small strange looking boy, an old woman wearing a priestess outfit, and a young man with long silver, white-looking hair and … dog ears?

"Hey Kaede" Kagome said to the old priestess

"Kagome, I see ye have come back with a visitor" Kaede replied

"Yeah, everybody I want to introduce you to Rei"

Everyone in the room went to look at her, except the boy with the dog ears who was facing the wall, apparently trying to ignore Kagome.

"Well, Rei, so that is your name? A beautiful name, fitting for a beautiful woman" Miroku said already holding Rei's hand.

"Sure, never heard that one before" Rei said sarcastically

"Will you bear my children?"

Rei looked at Kagome "So what's this guy's name?" she asked

"heh-heh, that's Miroku" Kagome replied

"Oh…PERVERT!!" Rei yelled and slapped Miroku straight in the face

"Ha-ha, I guess that didn't really work" Miroku commented

The young woman that had a big boomerang came towards Rei.

"Ignore him, nice to meet you, I'm Sango" she said

"Nice to meet you too" Rei replied.

"So how do you know Kagome?" she asked

"We used to be friends when we were younger and I guess we're still friends"

The small strange looking boy was on Sango's shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" He said actively

"Nice to meet you Shippo" Rei said sweetly

"And that's Kirara" Shippo said pointing at the small two tailed cat

Kagome walked over the boy sitting facing the wall; she looked angry, and scary.

"Hello! Will you try to be nicer and just meet Rei or at least turn around!" she yelled

"Why should I?! You left for no reason, so I have no reason to meet her" he yelled back

"Err! I swear your suck a jerk, maybe that's the reason I left!"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!"

Kagome sighed and walked over to Rei, and said "That's Inuyasha; don't mind him he can be like that sometimes."

Rei thought that was a bit rude, so she angrily walked over to Inuyasha. He slightly twitched his ears, knowing she was there, she whacked him on the head, and he immediately turned around.

"What's your problem anyway?!" Rei yelled

"What's my problem?! I'm not the one smacking heads!" He yelled back

"You deserved it!"

"What the hell?! What'd I do?!"

"You yelled at a girl, you ignored company, and you were being rude!"

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to meet you!"

"That's okay, because I don't want to be introduced to a dog-faced jackass!"

"Good! Because you aren't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Rei walked away furiously back and Kagome and the rest. "So where were we?" she said sweetly. They looked at her in shock, and just like that they realized. 'Wow she has worse temper than Inuyasha' they all thought. Kagome was scratching her temple nervously laughing, 'Yup she's the same as always' she thought

"Now, now, all settle down" Kaede said, "Kagome why has ye brought her here?"

"Well here's the story, Rei came to visit me and one night I went to this era, and when she saw I wasn't in my room, she followed me here, but when she tried to go through the well, it didn't work, so we came here" Kagome explained.

"Well, it seems as if the well does not want her to go back to your era" Kaede said

"What do you mean?" asked Rei

"Maybe the well decides who to let pass, or it could be something else"

"Like What?" Kagome asked

"Maybe fate wants Rei to help you with something Kagome; maybe she was chosen to help collect the shards and can only go back when you do"

"If you think about it, it is kind of reasonable" Miroku said

"So I'm stuck here until Kagome wants to go back" Rei said "and I have a destiny to help find these "shards" just what are they?"

"They are fragments of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel that can if gets into the wrong hands, could cause complete havoc" Kaede explained

"Yeah, and Naraku wants to get his hands on it" said Inuyasha

"Who's Naraku?" Rei asked

"He's this demon who's after the jewel to make him self a full demon after he becomes a full demon he desires the jewel to enhance his strength even further" Kagome explained

"Okay, so he's the bad guy" Rei said

"Yeah, basically" Kagome replied

"So I'm here to help you guys collect this super powerful jewel and help you defeat a evil serial killer demon?...sounds fun" Rei said

"Sorry, Rei, we'll try to go back soon" Kagome said

"Remember Kagome, if that is part of Rei's fate the well will somehow pull her back in if she stays and you have gone" Kaede warned.

"I'll remember that" said Kagome

"Look are we going to go or what!? Stop wasting time!" Inuyasha yelled and stood up.

Inuyasha walked outside and jumped and sat in a tree, Rei stood up and walked out of the hut as well.

"Where are you going, Rei?" Sango asked

"Oh I just need to do something quickly" Rei replied

Rei was outside and took out her communicator and tried calling the scouts, the first try didn't work, and neither did the second, on the third Ami picked up. "Ami, is that you?" Rei asked

"Yes, it's me" Ami replied, "Rei where are you? I tried looking for you but your location didn't show up on the database"

"I'm in a weird place"

"Where?"

"Look that's not important, tell the rest of the scouts that I'm might stay a little longer than planned, it's been one hell a day"

"Alright I will, just take care"

"Yeah"

Rei hung up and put it back in her pocket. Inuyasha saw her conversation and jumped down.

"What the heck was that thing?" he asked

"None of your business" Rei said irritated

"Fine, it's probably something stupid, I don't wanna know"

"Good, so don't ask"

Rei walked back in the hut, and Inuyasha followed. She sat down next to Sango and Kagome, and Inuyasha went to his corner.

"I think it's a good idea if we stay here for the night and leave in the morning" Kagome said. "Rei do you mind staying here for a few days?" She asked

"No, I don't mind, might be fun to see what you do in your spare time" Rei replied

Rei noticed Inuyasha glaring at her, and she glared back. He turned his head with a "hmph" and look at the side wall.

'I wonder if that's the guy Kagome likes' Rei thought

"Alright Rei I'm going to sleep, okay" Kagome said

"Yeah, I'll sleep too" Rei said

"Yes, lets all get our rest," said Miroku.

The gang was soon fast asleep, except Inuyasha and Rei, Inuyasha was looking at the rest of them sleep and eventually fell asleep himself, and Rei was kept up with the thought about her fate and if she'll ever get to rejoin the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Rei checked her pocket to see if she had her wand, so she can transform into Sailor mars. When Rei felt it there, she became more relaxed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel Free to leave reviews and suggestions**

**Thanx for reading! Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	4. Heading out

**YAY! Chapter 4!! I hope it turned out alright, i used some ideas from OctoberMourning and Rei Minamino, in this chapter, which they permit me to do^.^**

**No flames accepted. but i appreciate constructive critiscm and pointers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

* * *

Rei woke up and saw the hanyou was missing; she went outside the hut and winced at the bright sun. When her eyes got accustomed to the light, she looked around and saw Inuyasha standing by a tree in deep thought. At first she thought it'd be better to go back inside and just ignore him, but she decided to go talk to him, since they had such a bad start.

"Hi" she said

Inuyasha looked at her with what seemed to be peaceful eyes, Rei noticed them 'He has nice color of eyes' she thought. As soon as he got out of his daze, his face hardened to its usual self.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked bitterly

"Geez, can't I make conversation with you without you making me yell!" she yelled.

Inuyasha gave a small "hmph" and looked away from her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Inuyasha began to speak.

"So what do want to talk about" he asked reluctantly

Rei looked at him with surprise, 'He trying to speak to me?' she thought. She thought it over and decided to ask him about the ears.

"Are those ears real?" Rei asked

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha

"Can I feel them?"

"…no!"

"Why not?!"

"It's annoying!"

"Fine!"

Rei turned to walk away, and Inuyasha saw the look on her face which yelled to him "Jerk!" he hesitated on saying his next sentence but manage to push it out of his throat.

"Fine! You can feel them" he said and almost regretted it

Rei looked over her shoulder and saw that he was angry but had a small blush. She walked over to him and stood on her toes. She felt his ears, and tugged them twice to make sure they were real.

"They're so… fluffy" Rei said

Inuyasha's blush deepened and he looked away.

"Are you happy now!" He said irritated

"Thanks for letting me feel them"

"Don't bother, I did it because I knew if I hadn't Kagome would've gotten angry, not for you"

"Err… your such a jerk! I say thanks, and you shove it back in my face!" Rei yelled and with that she stomped off towards the hut.

Rei stood right outside and decided to sit on the side, to not disturb anyone. She bent her legs and wrapped her arms around them and started to wait, until Kagome walked out and yelled it was time to leave.

Inuyasha was still in the same spot as he had been, and twitched his ears twice, 'her hand were warm' he thought. He looked down at her, and sensed something different. 'She's not a regular human, who is she?' he looked over to the hut and saw nobody coming out, and continued to look at Rei.

'What's he looking at?' Rei thought irritated. She glared at him, and saw his stare turn into a glare too. 'How can Kagome stand him?' She thought angrily. She turned her head away from him, and said softly "stupid"

Inuyasha heard it, and jumped down to her.

"What did you call me?!" He asked getting pissed off

"Seems you heard me!" Rei replied also getting pissed off.

Kagome awoke to the sounds of arguing. She walked out of the hut first and the rest followed. All of them sighed when they saw Inuyasha and Rei fighting about something.

"Inuyasha… sit" Kagome said and Inuyasha plunged into the ground.

"What'd you do that for, Kagome?" He said angrily

"Sit"

His face hit the ground again. "Will you stop!"

"Sit"

He slammed into the ground and then stood up, and didn't say anything.

"Oh, so that's why you said you didn't want Kagome angry at you!" Rei said

"Huh?! And just what do you mean by that?!" He asked pissed off

"You didn't want to get her angry, because she has you whipped!" Rei said and then began to laugh.

Inuyasha blushed and started yelling incoherent words to defend him self, but when he thought about it, she was right, he was whipped.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all sighed, and Miroku and Kagome just smiled nervously. "I think we should get going" Kagome said trying to make some peace. "That's a good idea" Miroku agreed.

The group got ready to head out. "Can we go already!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be patient Inuyasha" Kagome said. Once they were completely ready, they yelled farewell's to Kaede and continued on.

As they were traveling, Rei sat with Sango and Shippo on Kirara, which she was very surprised when Kirara turned into a big cat demon, and Miroku and Inuyasha ran beside them, with Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

"Kagome, Is Rei in any relationship right now?" Miroku asked

"Don't even try it, first off I wouldn't even tell you, second I don't know, and third she's not that into boys" Kagome said

"That's good, what boy would like her." Inuyasha said, and then felt a hit from Kagome.

"Inuyasha be nice" Kagome said sternly.

They got to a small clearing with a river nearby and decided to stop for a moment. Kagome got out a lollipop and gave it to Shippo. Rei got down from Kirara and decided to stand against a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha are you hungry" Kagome asked and pulled out a bag of potato chips. 'She brings potato chips here?' Rei thought. Miroku sat down and rested against a tree and Sango got out some food and started feeding Kirara.

"Hey Rei, do you want to take a quick bath in the river?" Kagome asked.

Rei did feel kind of like she needed a bath.

"Okay" Rei replied

Kagome handed her a towel and walked her to the river. Rei set aside the towel and removed her clothing. Kagome went back to the small clearing, but Inuyasha stayed by on top of a near tree, in case a demon came by and attacked her.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and noticed Rei's Henshin Pen sticking out of her dresses pockets. Inuyasha looked up and saw Rei looking back at him.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango heard a scream coming from Rei's direction. They all ran to her aid, and Miroku was instantly hit by a large rock. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were on the ground, and Kagome and Sango turned to face them. Kagome got angry at Inuyasha, but Sango helped Miroku up.

"Inuyasha, What were you doing?!!" Kagome yelled

"I wasn't doing anything!!" He yelled back

"Then why did Rei scream!"

"Beats me, why would I want to look at her!"

Rei covered herself with the towel, and interrupted and yelled

"If you weren't looking at me, then what were you looking at!"

"I was looking at that weird stick you have!" Inuyasha yelled back

'He noticed my transformation stick!' Rei thought. "Mind your own business!"

"I think we should all just head back and give Rei her space" Sango said trying to break up the argument.

"That's a good idea" Miroku said kind of dizzy from the hit.

They all walked back to the clearing and Rei got quickly dressed and soon joined them.

Rei looked at Inuyasha and muttered "pervert" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned to her.

"I'm not a perv-"

"Inuyasha, sit boy" Kagome interrupted. And Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground.

'I wonder if that works with just Kagome' Rei thought and decided to try it.

"Sit boy" Rei said

Inuyasha expected a blow but nothing happened.

"It only works on Kagome stupid!" Inuyasha said teasing her. Rei walked over to him and kicked him in the back of the neck and shoved his face down on the ground.

"Looks like it worked to me" Rei said grinning at him in a teasing way.

The rest of the group tried to stifle their laughs but eventually let it out. "Oh, quit it already" Inuyasha said impatiently at their laughs. "I don't know Inuyasha, she got you pretty well" Miroku said and continued to stifle his laughs.

After a few minutes they all stopped laughing and decided to head out again. Miroku sighed at the thought of having to run again. As they kept going, Kagome noticed Inuyasha still had a small blush from the embarrassment of getting pawned by a human girl.

"Get over it Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Then stop talking about it!" Inuyasha said harshly

It was night fall and they had been traveling for hours. They stopped at a wooded area and decided to camp there for the night. Kirara made the fire before she turned small again. Rei noticed Inuyasha and Kagome walking off somewhere else and looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Where are they going?" Rei asked

"Probably to settle some issues" Sango answered

"Usually we would go along and spy, but I think this time they should be left alone" Miroku said.

"Well I'm going to see" Rei said

"Alright" Miroku said and Sango agreed.

Rei followed them into another part of the forest nearby the camp and hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha, I had some time to think about you and Kikyo, and even though it hurts me I won't stop you from seeing her" Kagome said

"Kagome" Inuyasha started but couldn't find the words to complete his sentence

"We've discussed this so many times, but I keep for forgetting, needless to say, it doesn't matter whether or not you still love Kikyo, I told you once I'll continue to stay by your side and that's exactly what I'll do now."

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and embraced her and whispered "Thank you" to her.

Rei stood gazed at them, and eventually tripped over one of the roots trying to head back. "Eek!" She yelped. Inuyasha and Kagome heard and Inuyasha jumped in front of her while Kagome stood back, blushing deep red.

"What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked angrily

"What do you think, I'm spying on you" Rei said coolly trying to piss him off, which worked.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Inuyasha yelled

"Why don't you make me! Or should I make you to sit again"

"Okay that's enough" Kagome said while still holding a blush of deep red.

"Fine!" Inuyasha and Rei yelled to each other, and both stomped off in the same direction.

Kagome followed laughing nervously. They got to the camp and Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha and Rei fuming, and Kagome blushing and kind of fidgety. They looked at each other and figured it out.

"That bad huh?" Miroku asked

"I guess Inuyasha and Rei are going to fighting a lot" Shippo said

"I guess so too" Sango agreed

"Let's not talk about it and get some rest" Kagome said trying to end the topic.

They all agreed and went to sleep, Inuyasha stared at Rei and wondered about the stick he saw 'What is that thing?' he thought. He noticed Rei glaring at him and both tuned away from each other, and Inuyasha eventually fell asleep. 'These are going to be the longest days of my life' Rei thought and joined the others in their rest.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4! i hope you liked it, i'm not too sure if the InuyashaxKagome fluff turned out okay, but i tried**

**My mind just went blank so i guess that's all i have to say**

**Thanx 4 reading! Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	5. Face off with a demon!

**Chapter 5!! This is supposed to be Anime Rei, but i used some things from the manga, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't know what else to say, well then time to get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up first and saw everyone sleeping peacefully. He decided to head off into the woods and think, or maybe look out for demons. Rei woke up and saw that Inuyasha wasn't there again, 'does he always run off in the mornings' she thought. She stood and caught her balance and decided to go searching for him. She walked for a while and spotted him looking at the sunrise.

"Hey" Rei said

Inuyasha turned and looked at her

"What are you going to follow me every morning and try to speak to me?" he asked bitterly

"That's the plan" Rei said going along with it

Inuyasha turned back to the sun and back at Rei

"What do you want to talk about this time?" Inuyasha asked

She thought about it and decided to ask him about the girl Kagome was talking about that Inuyasha visits whenever he can.

"Kagome told me about your ex-lover" Rei said

"I don't want to talk about that" Inuyasha replied

"Why not?"

"It's not something that comes up in normal conversation"

"Why'd she leave?"

"Look I don't have to talk about this with you"

"I was once heartbroken too"

Inuyasha looked at her and saw the somber expression on her face. 'She's serious?' he thought. Rei leaned against a tree and breathed in deeply. Inuyasha kept looking at her, unsure whether or not he should say something. Rei looked at him and looked away.

"His name was Kaidou , he would always visit me on my birthday, and give me presents, eventually I started thinking about him all the time and before I knew it, I was in love with him, I thought that we were kindred spirits, but one day on my way home, I saw his arms wrapped around another woman, I found out that was his fiancée. I decided to confront him, he kissed me and left me forever" Rei said, and she looked at the sun and then towards the camp. "I've never told anyone about it, not even my friends" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her and began to understand a bit. He never imagined that Rei would have that kind of past.

"Why did you tell me?" He asked

"Because… I think you and I are also kindred spirits in that way" Rei replied

"Kikyo" He said

Rei looked at him in confusion and he stared back at her.

"That was her name, at first I only saw her when we were fighting and I was after the Shikon jewel, I started seeing her more and we started to talk, she was the first woman that made me feel guilty for fighting. I fell in love with her and she asked me to become human, so that the jewel could be destroyed and we could live together, and honestly, I did want that, but Naraku made us believe we betrayed each other and we hated each other, for fifty years, she pinned me to the god tree" He explained

"Guess you do have a reason to be a jerk" she said

"Yeah, you have a pretty good reason to be a tempered bitch"

"Thanks" Rei said irritated.

They stayed there as company for some time, until they heard a loud roar. Inuyasha and Rei ran in the direction that the noise came from. "What was that?" Rei said running. "Must be a demon" Inuyasha replied.

They stopped and saw a huge long dragon like creature with large fangs. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and Rei held her Henshin pen ready to transform.

"Rei, go back and wake up the others, I'll take care of this demon" Inuyasha said

"Not a chance, I haven't had a good fight in weeks" Rei said defiantly.

She took out her pen, held it up and yelled "Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" and Inuyasha saw an array of fire surrounding her and her clothing changing.

Sailor Mars looked at Inuyasha, and noticed he was baffled. Inuyasha faced the demon again, and yelled "Wind Scar!" The demon managed to dodge the wind scar. Inuyasha lightly growled and readied his sword again.

"Mars fire, ignite!" Rei yelled

The attack hit the demon and wounded him but it was not enough to stop him from moving. The demon saw his attacker and swung his tail at her.

"Rei!" Inuyasha yelled

Rei saw the attack coming and tried to dodge but the demons tail managed to hit Rei's right thigh. She cried out in pain, and looked to see her wound. Inuyasha got angry at the demon "you'll pay for that" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha jumped up and swung his sword at him, but the demon managed to dodge it. 'Dammit! How does he keep dodging my attacks?' He thought.

Rei looked at the demon a noticed a faint glowing on top of its head. 'That must be a piece of the jewel' Rei thought. Rei put her hands together and yelled "Fire soul." The flame hit the jewel and it became noticeable to Inuyasha.

'So that how he's able to dodge my attacks' Inuyasha realized.

He went back to Rei, and saw the wound on her leg

"Think you can stand up?" He asked

"Better to try than keep laying her like a bump on a log" She replied

She looked at the demon which was already wounded twice. Its tail went on to attack Rei, but Inuyasha picked her up and jumped and dodged it.

"Rei, can you see fragments of the jewel too?" Inuyasha asked

"I think I can"

The demon tried to attack but Inuyasha managed to dodge it again.

Rei stood up, putting most of her weight on her left leg. She looked Inuyasha and then back at the jewel shard on the demon.

"Inuyasha do you think if I paralyze it for a moment you can deliver a direct hit to its head?"

"Sure as hell I can"

Rei took out one her scrolls, and threw it at the demon; the demon was able to miss the scroll. 'Damn, I missed' Rei thought. Rei looked at Inuyasha and thought of an idea.

"Inuyasha, attack the demon one more time so I can catch it off guard"

"Alright" Inuyasha jumped up and yelled "Wind Scar!" The demon dodged the wind scar and was facing Inuyasha.

'Here's my chance' Rei took out another scroll and threw it directly at the demons head. It hit the demon and it cried out and was paralyzed.

"Inuyasha, now!" Rei yelled at him

"Got ya… Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled out

"Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled out as well and Rei's flame arrow joined Inuyasha's attack.

The demon got hit close to where the shard was and got completely obliterated, the jewel shot out and landed in front of Rei. Inuyasha ran back to Rei and knelt beside her.

"So that's what a fragment of the jewel can do" Rei said

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked at her and back at her wound. "Let's go back, and try to help your leg out"

"mm-hm" Rei managed to breathe out, stifling in the sharp pain. Rei transformed back and grabbed the jewel and Inuyasha picked her up and headed towards the camp.

In the camp, everyone noticed Rei and Inuyasha were gone, and Kagome saw a jewel fly out and land on the ground. 'Was there a fight?' She thought. Sango and Miroku were discussing what to do.

"The demon seems to be gone, so I guess Inuyasha and Rei managed to defeat him" Miroku said

"Kagome is it possible that Rei can see shards of the Shikon jewel?" Sango asked.

"I guess so" Kagome replied.

"Hey look over there" Shippo cried out

Inuyasha jumped down and put Rei carefully on the ground. Kagome noticed her wound and quickly ran over to her.

"Oh no! Rei what happened?" Kagome asked worried

"She was attacked by the demon we were fighting" Inuyasha said

"You make me sound so weak! I just got a slight bruise" Rei exclaimed

"You got hurt and you refused to go back!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"You wouldn't have defeated that demon alone!" Rei exclaimed

"That doesn't matter! And I would've been able too!"

"I doubt it! I was the one who saw the shard!"

"Look you got hurt and it was my fault, I wasn't able to protect you!"

Rei looked away and then realized what Inuyasha had said.

"You care about me now?" She asked slyly

Inuyasha blushed and looked away trying to avoid her gaze

"No! I just can't stand seeing a woman get hurt!" He replied stubbornly

Kagome looked at both and sighed, "Let's get this wound tended to, okay Rei?" she said. Kagome took out her medical kit and started treating the cut, Rei winced at every touched but managed to hold in any cries. Kagome wrapped the bruised part of her thigh in some gauze and put away the kit.

Shippo walked over to Rei and sat on her lap. "Rei did you get a shard?" he asked her.

"Sure did" she replied and held up the fragment

"I think we'll have to stay here again, Rei's in no condition to travel" Kagome said

"You're right, that wound was large" Sango commented

"It barely hurt" Rei lied

"We're staying here alright!" Inuyasha said sternly at her then jumped off to the top of a tree.

The rest of the gang went out to catch some fish, and Inuyasha stayed nearby Rei incase of any other attacks. Inuyasha would check regularly at Rei, and then go back to the tree he was in. Rei sat under the tree and watched Inuyasha check on her. She eventually took a nap. Inuyasha checked on her again and saw her asleep; he walked over to her and bent down.

'She looks so peaceful' He thought

His hand reached and held her face for a few moments; he started making circles on her cheek, and noticed how beautiful she really was. He stood up and turned to go back to his tree he looked over his shoulder and at her again. 'I think we're kindred spirits too, Rei" He thought and walked back to his tree

Back at the site of battle an insect rose from some trees nearby and headed off in some direction. 'Hmm…who is this "Rei" she seems powerful' Naraku thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, that was my first time writing a fight scene and some InuyashaxRei fluff, Tell me if i did well, cuz i have no idea**

**aren't you happy for no apparent reason... i swear i am!**

**Thanx 4 reading! Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	6. Enter Kikyo! and Rei's realization

**this is chapter 6! i used some ideas from OctoberMourning and Rei Minamino, but i reworded it and chopped it up, so it's like a cheapie version of their work, i feel like such a disgrace!!T.T No flames accepted**

**I hope you enjoy it, it's not that long, at least not to me**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Sailor moon do not belong to me**

* * *

Rei woke up from her nap and saw Kagome and the rest come back with some fish, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't in his usual spot and looked around a bit 'Where's Inuyasha?' Rei thought.

Kagome walked over to her side and put down the caught meal, and lightly touched Rei's wound. Rei winced at the contact.

"Still not healed, I guess I'm so used to Inuyasha's wounds healing faster" Kagome said to her self

"Where did Inuyasha go?" asked Sango, who noticed the hanyou's absence.

"I don't know" replied Rei.

Inuyasha jumped out to the camp carrying some ingredients to make something. He threw them on the floor and separated it into two piles.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked

"Helping you" Inuyasha replied sternly

Sango told Kirara to make a fire, and Kagome put the fish on sticks and stuck them near the fire to cook.

"Hey Kagome, do you have anything I can cook with" Inuyasha asked

"I think so" She said and took out a silver pot out of her freakishly huge bag

'This girl carries a kitchen with her' Rei thought

Kagome handed Inuyasha the pot and Inuyasha went to the river and filled it up with water and when he came back, he started cutting up the first pile of ingredients and putting them in the pot.

When he was done putting the ingredients in the pot he put it over the fire and let it cook.

"What are cooking?" asked Rei

"Something to help you feel better" He replied

The fish were done and everyone was around the fire, happily gulping down their hard-earned food. Kagome took one of them out and gave it to Rei, which ate hers more slowly than the others. Inuyasha ate his fish quickly and went to work on the second pile, which he once again was cutting up. He took the food he had made and put it in a small bowl and gave it to Rei.

"What is it?" She asked

"It was my mother's recipe, whenever I got hurt it made the pain go away for a while" He said.

Rei smiled at him, and thanked him and tasted the recipe, which tasted horrible, but she gulped it down, and somehow managed to keep it down.

Inuyasha took the rest and emptied it, and put the second ingredients in, and instead of cooking them, he mashed them together, until they formed some brown substance.

Inuyasha walked over to her and removed the gauze and started putting the substance on her wound. Rei expected a sharp pain when he touched her, but she felt nothing. 'Wow, that thing worked' Rei thought. Inuyasha rewrapped her leg and went back to the fire. 'He's actually pretty sweet' Rei thought and looked at him walk back to the rest, and then mentally slapped her self for thinking that. 'Am I falling for him!? No! Stupid!' Rei battled against her thoughts.

Kagome yawned and went into a sleeping bag, to try to sleep; Shippo joined her. Inuyasha sat down and leaned against a tree. Miroku picked Rei up and put her on the other sleeping bag and quickly brushed his hand against Rei's ass, and she immediately slapped him. "Pervert" she mumbled. Sango glared and Miroku and he looked at her nervously. Sango and Miroku laid down on the grass and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha watched everyone sleep and he looked around and saw a faint glowing coming from deeper in the woods. Inuyasha looked up and saw soul collectors gather in that area.

'Where is he going?' Rei thought as she saw Inuyasha stand up and head off in the direction of the dim light.

Kagome also saw this and turned away from Inuyasha. 'He's going to meet her again' Kagome thought as a dull pain started to take over her.

Rei looked at Kagome and saw the same sad expression she had when they spoke about Kikyo. After thinking about it, Rei realized where he was going.

"Do you want to follow him?" Rei asked

"Huh?" Kagome turned over and faced Rei "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to stop him?" Rei continued

"No, we should just leave him alone" Kagome said

"Well if you don't want to go, I will"

"Rei, that's not a good idea, he doesn't like to be bothered and you're hurt"

"I can live with it, plus it's not like I'm heading into battle again"

"Well I don't know about that, you do have a temper"

"I can control it! Can I go?"

"I guess you can go, but I'm going to stay"

"Kay, be back soon"

Rei followed Inuyasha and hid behind several trees every time he would look back. Inuyasha got to his destination and Rei limped to hide behind a tree. Rei saw a woman that looked like Kagome lying down; she looked asleep. Inuyasha walked towards her and bent down.

"Kikyo" he said

The woman opened her eyes and looked up at him, at what first seemed peaceful eyes turned stern and then peaceful again. She looked down and closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing here?" Kikyo said

"What do mean what am I doing here, I'm here to see you" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha, please leave me be"

"Kikyo, why should I?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and noticed some injuries.

"Did Naraku do this to you?" Inuyasha asked

"My business is none of your concern" Kikyo replied

Inuyasha looked away and back at Kikyo

"I still care for you, Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"I guess so, is that the reason you failed to notice that girl hiding behind the tree" Kikyo said while pointing at Rei.

Rei gasped and quickly covered her mouth. 'Shoot! I'm caught' Rei thought

Rei stepped out from behind the tree and saw Kikyo glaring at her and glared back.

"What purpose do you have following Inuyasha here" Kikyo asked

"Nothing really, I good show I guess" Rei said coolly

Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed, and she stood up

"Oh, she stands, I'm so scared" Rei said sarcastically

"Unless you want to get even further harmed, I suggest you and Inuyasha leave" Kikyo said getting angered

"What can you possibly do that's so bad, you're dead, remember?"

"You don't know the extent of my strenght, so don't test me, or I'll decide your fate"

"There's not much to decide you're just gonna shoot an arrow at me"

Kikyo breathed out and turned to leave.

"I am in poor conditions right now and cannot tolerate violence, I have no interest in you or the jewel you posses and I also have no interest in defeating a young girl right now" Kikyo said and started to walk away.

Rei got angry and started to run towards her but Inuyasha stopped her in her tracks.

"Let me go! Come back here and fight, you dead bitch!" Rei yelled. Kikyo looked back at her and continued walking and disappeared.

Rei struggled against Inuyasha, and then felt a strong pain shoot up her leg, and collapsed against him.

"Rei!" Inuyasha said bringing her down slowly.

Inuyasha looked at her thigh and saw the wound had opened up and gotten deeper. Blood trickled down to her ankles and she clenched her teeth trying to hold back a scream.

"IDIOT!" She yelled and pushed him away

"Rei, I'm sor-"

"Why didn't you let me fight her!?"

"Both of you already had injuries, nobody was in any condition to fight!"

"Is that why you decided to open up my injuries and let her run away to heal hers!"

Inuyasha was taken back a little. 'She's right' He thought as he looked at her bleeding leg.

Rei looked down and shut her eyes, and balled her hands into fists. "Rei, I'm sorry" Inuyasha said. Rei felt a single tear hit her left cheek; she opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha, who was looking away from her.

"Inuyasha… I forgive you" Rei whispered

Inuyasha looked at her, and Rei noticed his eyes were tired. Inuyasha slightly smiled at her, and looked away again.

"Why don't you let her go?" Rei asked

"It's just…difficult" Inuyasha answered

"I know it must be, but Inuyasha, she's dead"

"She is still the first woman I loved, and when I see she still here, I want to be with her"

"She doesn't love you like you love her, so just let go of the past"

"She doesn't love me because she still remembers my face as the face of the man who killed her"

"Don't torture yourself with that"

Rei looked at Inuyasha and decided since they were alone, to ask him a question.

"What do you want to talk about now?" Rei asked

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled "What's up with the whole transformation thing?" He asked

"I'm a Sailor Senshi" Rei replied

"Can you explain that in more detail?"

"It's a long story"

"Hey, you're a half dog-demon right?" Rei asked

"Yeah, why'd you asked"

"I just thought… you'd be a very cute puppy"

Rei smiled and Inuyasha blushed, "Let's go back to the others" Inuyasha said and picked Rei up, and headed for the camp. Inuyasha put her on the grass and worked on her open wound and managed to make it stop bleeding. He put her on the sleeping bag and went back to his spot where he usually slept.

Inuyasha and Rei stared at each other for a moment and Rei closed her eyes and moved her head in the other direction. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep. Rei looked back at him, and stared at him sleeping for a few moments. 'I promised myself I would never trust men, so why am I finding myself trusting you' Rei thought and closed her eyes. 'Because I love you.'

* * *

**O.o, i don't know what to say, except i was too lazy to write a fight scene in this chapter, believe it or not they're hard to write...for me!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Thanx 4 reading! plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	7. Inuyasha's Nightmare

**This is chapter 7! I got the dream idea from Rei Minamino's story "Back into the past" the beginning is like a cut version of her work, and the rest i tried to Rewrite the best i could. No flames accepted**

**... I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha**

_

* * *

Inuyasha was walking through a village which had been slaughtered. 'This looks like Naraku's doing' Inuyasha thought, he searched the huts for survivors but found none. The wind blew south and he smelled Rei's scent near. He followed her scent to a hill, where he saw her lying down beneath a dying cherry blossom tree._

'_Rei' He thought and ran over to her_

_He picked her up and put her leaning against the tree. She was wearing a long white, sleeveless dress, which reached past her ankles and almost past her toes. Inuyasha saw the dress was stained with blood everywhere._

"_Rei! Wake up!" he said urgently _

_She barely opened her eyes and looked at him, and gave a small smile, letting him know she was happy he was there._

"_What happened?" He whispered, feeling if he spoke any louder she might break_

"_Inu..." Rei tried to speak, but coughed up blood_

"_Don't talk" Inuyasha ordered. "Was it Naraku who did this?"_

_Rei coughed up blood again and it trickled down to her chin from both sides of her lips. Rei managed to shake her head._

"_Then who!" Inuyasha pleaded_

"_K…" Rei choked on some blood and Inuyasha pulled her to his chest._

"_No, don't answer that, just don't talk"_

_Inuyasha embraced her closer, "Rei, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you"_

_Rei lifted her arm and gently rested her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him, at let a tear fall down from her eyes._

_Inuyasha felt as if he was the one dying, the pain he felt as he saw Rei in this condition was unbearable. Inuyasha pulled her even closer as if wanting to take all of her wounds away._

_He looked at Rei, and bent over and kissed her lightly; afraid he might hurt her even more. She pushed her self upwards and deepened the kiss. He broke apart to breathe for minute and continued to kiss her blood-stained lips._

_He broke the kiss again, and held Rei close to him. His throat grew sore with every breath he took, and he could barely keep his eyes open without them feeling they were burning up, His body shook, and a pain in chest exploded to every inch of his living being. He felt water running down his face, and realized… He was crying._

"_Inuyasha?" a voice asked coming from behind him._

_He put Rei back against the tree, and turned around._

"_Kagome" he said._

"_Do you love her, Inuyasha?"_

"_I…"_

"_How could you?"_

_Kagome ran away blindly with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stood up, and called after her._

"_Kagome, wait!" He yelled and ran after her_

_He saw her stop and she got on her knees and cried. "Kagome" Inuyasha said confused and unsure on what to say next._

"_I saw you kissing her Inuyasha" Kagome said_

"_I can explain"_

"_You don't have to, I know you love her"_

_Kagome turned around at looked at Inuyasha with her tear stained face._

"_Do you love me, Inuyasha?" she asked_

"_I do, more than anything"_

_Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and embraced him_

"_You would do anything for us?"_

"_Yes, I would"_

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and lifted herself up and kissed him. _

"_I did what I needed to do for us, all you need to do, is let her go"_

_Inuyasha stepped back from her embrace and looked at her. 'Did she do all of this?' He thought._

"_Kagome, were you the one who…" the words left Inuyasha in fear that they would be true._

"_I did"_

"_Why?"_

"_I did it for us, Inuyasha; Naraku got Kikyo out of the way, so all I had to do was to get Rei out of the way"_

"_Why did you kill that village?"_

"_I didn't want anyone trying to stop me"_

"_So you killed an entire village and tried to kill Rei?" Inuyasha said with shock and anger._

"_That's okay, because you already chose me; you left Rei to die on top of that hill"_

"_No!" Inuyasha turned to go back to Rei, but was stopped by Kagome_

"_Inuyasha, you said you loved me and would do anything for us!"_

"_You can't be Kagome; she would never kill a village and her friend!"_

"_I am Kagome! It pained me to have to share with Kikyo when she was already dead, so I won't allow Rei to have you either! I refuse to break anymore pieces of my heart!" Kagome said and began to shed tears._

_Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards him, and let her cry for as long as she wanted. Kagome looked at him and rested her head on his chest._

"_Inuyasha, will you stay?"_

"_Kagome…I'm sorry" _

_He pulled back and headed towards Rei. He saw more blood around her, she was dying quickly._

"_Inu…" Rei coughed out_

_Inuyasha knelt down by her side and held her close to him again._

"_I'm sorry; I know Kagome did this to you"_

"…_I"_

"_Rei, please don't speak"_

"_Love…you…" Rei managed push out and coughed more blood_

_Inuyasha kissed her forehead, and embraced her. He stayed that way for some time, breathing in whatever of Rei's scent was left._

"_I love you too, Rei" Inuyasha whispered_

_Inuyasha felt a strong pressure hit him on his shoulder; he leaned Rei back against the tree, and kissed her lips. He turned around and saw Kagome ready with another arrow._

"_Kagome"_

"_TRAITOR!" she yelled and shot another arrow towards his chest._

"_How could you Inuyasha!?"_

_Inuyasha tried to remove the arrow from his shoulder but it wouldn't budge neither did the one from his chest._

"_I hate you, Inuyasha, Die!"_

_Kagome shot another arrow towards Inuyasha and hit him again on the chest. Inuyasha looked at Rei who was quickly dying. 'Rei please don't die' He thought, though he knew that wasn't going to happen._

_A dark figure appeared form behind the tree, holding a dagger. He knelt before Rei and looked at Inuyasha._

"_It seems you're too late" Naraku said and plunged the dagger deep into Rei's heart_

Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly and looked around. He looked at Kagome, who was peacefully sleeping, and at Rei. He walked over to Rei and checked if she had any blood on her and if she was alive. He sighed with relief when he saw she was fine. He walked back to his spot and sat down. He observed Rei and Kagome for what seemed hours and went back to sleep.

'Rei…Kagome…I love you'

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7!**

**Tell me what you think! hope you enjoyed it!**

**Like a good Neighbore, State Farm is there! XD**

**Thanx 4 reading! Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	8. Kagome's discovery

**Yay! Chapter 8! It's kinda late so i'm brain dead right now. No flames accepted**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Sailor Moon Do not Belong to me**

**That's Allstate Stand...Are you in good hands? XD**

* * *

Rei woke up feeling very peaceful. She tried to sit up but the sharp pain ran up her leg and she gave up. She stayed there lying down and looked up at the sky, she looked over to where Inuyasha was supposedly sleeping and saw no one there, 'he really does do this every morning' she thought, 'I wonder what he thinks about'. She looked back at the sky and started thinking about Inuyasha. 'I want to see him' she thought and found the strength to get up. She limped around and saw him leaning on a tree looking at the sun exactly where they were yesterday.

"Hey" she said

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, and his face turned stern.

"Rei, go back and rest, you need to heal" he said

"We still haven't had our morning talk yet" Rei insisted

Inuyasha's face turn soft again, and he looked at her and sighed

"What do you want to talk about this time?" He asked

"What's on your mind whenever you run off?" She asked

"Sometimes I think about killing Naraku, other times I think about the others, and most of the time, I just go somewhere where you can enjoy the dawn without interference"

"Wow, look who's a poet" Rei said in a teasing manner

"Well this time, that's not why I'm here" He said, kind of pissed off at the whole poet thing.

"What is then?"

"It's something that's been on my mind for a while" He said. 'It's you'

Rei was going to respond but she felt the pain shoot up and down her leg again and collapsed to the ground.

"Rei!" Inuyasha said and caught her.

"It still stings a bit" Rei said

"Lets get you back, you need to rest"

"Alright"

Inuyasha picked her up carefully and took her back to the camp where everyone was still asleep, and put her back in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha jumped off to get more ingredients to make his mother's recipe to help Rei cope with the wound.

Rei saw him leave into the woods and wished for him to come back and take her along. 'I don't like being stuck to rest' she thought

She looked around and saw the others sleeping, and closed her eyes hoping she would go back to sleep. She started to sense a strange aura and opened her eyes and looked in the direction it was coming from.

'What is the strange thing I'm sensing' she thought

She stood up and grabbed her Henshin Pen and walked towards the unfamiliar aura. She stopped at a heavily wooded area, and it was dark with a few spots from the sun that the trees failed to cover.

She heard some of the bushes rustle and turned around and got ready to transform. "Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" She yelled and transformed into Sailor Mars. She ignored the pain in her leg and went on to attack the rustling bush. "Mars Fire…Ignite!" She yelled out and the fire shot out of her fingers and hit the bush. The bushes were engulfed in fire and the rustling stopped. A medium sized centipede demon shot out from the trees and went on to attack Rei. 'That demon has a shard!' Rei thought as she noticed the dark glowing from the creatures forehead

Rei saw the demon headed for hear and dodged the attack, but the demon's claw at the end of its body swung at Rei and cut her lower abdomen. Rei fell back and winced, the pain surged from her abdomen to the rest of her body but she managed to stand up.

Rei positioned her self for another attack. "Burning Mandala!" She yelled. The demon dodged the first five rings and got hit with the last three. Rei took out a scroll an threw it at the demon. The scroll landed on the demons throat and it was paralyzed for a moment. "Flame Sniper!" Rei yelled at shot it towards the demon. The arrow created a large gap in the demons stomach but the demon was still able to move when the scroll withered away. Rei gasped when she saw the demon still moving.

The demon's tail shot out a thread towards Rei. Rei was caught by surprise and did not react quickly enough. The thread pierced right through lower right waist. The demon took the thread out of Rei's body, and Rei fell to her knees and put her hand against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha came back and noticed Rei missing. The smell of blood began drifting to his sensitive nose and he realized that was Rei's blood. 'Crap, what did she do?' He thought with combination of anger and worry. Inuyasha dropped the ingredients, and headed to where the scent was coming from. Shippo was awake and saw this, and went on to wake up the others and tell them.

Rei slowly stood up and was now bleeding through her mouth as well. The demon attack close to her and she was able to barely dodge it and got some rocks and debris in her eyes. The demon shot acid out of its mouth and Rei managed to dodge it but some of the acid landed in her eyes and blinded her. Rei collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion and transformed back.

"Rei!" Inuyasha called

She lifted her head and looked in the direction where she heard Inuyasha's voice. 'You're here' she thought and smiled

Inuyasha came upon the demon and Rei and saw her lying on the ground bleeding holding her transformation wand in her hand.

Inuyasha looked at the demon with furious eyes "Why you…you'll pay for this!" Inuyasha yelled

The demon pointed its tail at Rei and swung it down to kill her. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha cut off the demon's tail and moved Rei out of the way. He put her against a tree and went back to face the centipede demon. The demon cried out in pain, and now was missing a tail and had a whole in its stomach but it did not stop moving.

"Just die already!" Inuyasha yelled and took out his Tetsusaiga

"Wind Scar!" He yelled

The demon dodged the attack and spit acid towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodged it, and swung his sword and cut down the demons body but did not split him apart.

The demon cried out and tackled Inuyasha, but Inuyasha evaded his attack. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha attacked again. The demons body was cut apart from its head, and struggled to move with just a head.

Rei vision was extremely blurry and she barely saw anything but it wasn't black. Rei moved her hands and managed to yell out "Mars Fire!" and attack the demon where the shard was glowing from. Rei fell back and coughed up some blood.

The shard appeared and Inuyasha saw it. He readied his sword and aimed for close to the shard.

"Wind Scar!" the attack hit the demon and obliterated it. The jewel fell out and landed on the ground.

Inuyasha walked over and picked up the jewel shard. 'Where are these demons receiving these jewel shards?' He thought.

He looked at Rei and saw her looking as broken as she had in his dream. He felt himself shatter at the sight and quickly went over to her.

"Rei, I'm sorry" Inuyasha immediately apologized

"There's nothing to be sorry for" Rei whispered

"I wasn't hear to protect you when you were already hurt"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pulled Rei closer and embraced her. His throat began to grow sore and his body shook a bit.

"Rei…please don't leave me" Inuyasha begged

"I've never heard you this way" Rei whispered

Rei was exhausted and closed her eyes, and went to sleep in his arms, feeling safe.

Inuyasha held her closer to against him to make sure her heart was still beating.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and buried his face in her hair, and breathed in her scent like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her closer against him.

"I love you, Rei" He whispered to Rei and the forest.

Kagome stood behind a tree, watching Inuyasha embrace Rei. She felt her heart breaking into so many pieces a new number would have to be created. 'He loves her' She thought and felt a tear roll down her face. 'She took you away from me' Kagome continued thinking and let more tears freely fall. 'I love you…Inuyasha'

Rei thought she heard him whisper that he loved her. Whether or not that was real, Rei smiled in her mind. 'I Love you too, Inuyasha'

* * *

**And the end has been reached for this chapter...i know it is sad. I hope i did a good job on the whole fighting scene**

**I hope you enjoyed my story!...What? I'm a very hopeful person ^.^**

**Thanx 4 reading! Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	9. Heading to the Present

**Yayz! Chapter 9! i haven't updated in while...well at least it's been a while for me ^.^**

**This is one of my longer chapters...what else?? hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Rei woke up in a haze, she had a migraine, and her waist and legs were in pain. She tried to look around but realized she couldn't see anything, her eyesight had gotten worse. Rei tried to sit up but the sharp pain jolted through her body and she quickly fell back down, she listened hard for any voices that might indicate where she was.

"Kagome, see how Rei is doing" Kaede ordered

"Okay" Kagome replied

Kagome walked to the hut with a basket of medicinal herbs. 'I hope this will help Rei, she got badly hurt' Kagome thought. Kagome's heart dropped as she thought back to seeing Inuyasha and Rei embrace. 'Stop thinking about that, you're only hurting yourself" She thought. She walked in the hut and went over to Rei and put the herbs next to her.

"Rei, you awake?" Kagome asked

Rei heard her and opened her eyes and tried to respond but her throat was dry.

"Good, you're awake, here drink this" Kagome said and offered her a cup of water. Rei looked towards Kagome and tried to see where the water was, but failed. Kagome frowned and took Rei's hand and gave her the cup, which Rei gulped down.

"I'm going to get more herbs, and prepare them, be right back" Kagome said and walked towards out of the hut towards Kaede.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha saw Kagome come back and Shippo ran over to her.

"Is Rei alright?" Shippo asked

The rest of the group looked at her with the same question on their faces. Kagome looked at each of them and then at Inuyasha sadly, but forced a smile. "She's fine, but she can't see very well, at least I don't think so" Kagome replied. Miroku and Sango sighed with relief, and Inuyasha looked down at the grass. 'It's my fault she's hurt' Inuyasha thought. "I'm going to go see her" Inuyasha said and walked off towards the hut.

Rei tried to sit up again but once again failed. She sighed and accepted that she would have to deal with lying around for a while. Inuyasha walked in and stared at her looking at the ceiling. She looked over to him, hearing someone come in.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked

"Perfect" She meant to say sarcastically but came out hoarse.

Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her, and looked at her wounds for a while.

"Why did you make such a stupid decision?" Inuyasha asked sternly

"Sorry for sensing a shard and going after it, I was trying to help!" Rei replied loudly her voice sounding better.

"Help!? You almost got yourself killed, Stupid!"

"Err… Wasn't it my destiny to help you collect those shards anyway!?"

"Not to get killed! You're useless if you're dead!"

"So what am I now… a tool!"

"I never said that!"

"You were implying it!"

"You said it first!"

"You're infuriating!!" Rei yelled and turned her head, ready to make him sit again if he provoked her.

"Sorry for worrying about your well being, seeing you aren't doing that yourself!" Inuyasha yelled and turned away from her.

"Hey, can you see?" Inuyasha asked softly

"Not that well" Rei replied

"I'm sorry"

"I already told you there's nothing to be sorry for"

"I didn't get there on time"

"You didn't expect me to run off and get in a fight"

"I should've"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Well I don't know, that you've barely been any days here yet you managed to get your legs cut, your waist ripped, your guts stabbed through and yourself blind!"

"What's your point?!"

"Are you masochist or suicidal!"

"I only got these wounds because I was trying to help!"

"Stop helping! You're going to kill yourself!"

"We've already had this argument three seconds ago!"

"Then stop bringing it up!"

"You're the one who brought up my wounds!"  
"You're the one who mentioned the helping crap!"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"In what way! You started the whole argument!"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"That's good, because I'm yelling!"

"Err… You're such an ass!!!"

"At least I'm not stupid!!"

"I'm not saying anything to you anymore!"  
"Then shut up already!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Rei looked away and shut her eyes. 'Stupid lovable bastard!' She thought. Inuyasha looked away 'She's more accident prone than Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and saw Miroku and Sango with Shippo on her shoulder outside listening.

"You should go back and apologize, Inuyasha" Miroku said

"He's right Inuyasha, Rei's not in the conditions to get into another fight, even if it's just arguing" Sango said

"Yeah Inuyasha, don't be so mean, she was only trying to help" Shippo said

"Stop butting in!" Inuyasha yelled and smacked Shippo on head and made a large bump.

"I won't apologize, she started it!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"We heard everything, and you started it" Miroku said

"Inuyasha…Sit boy" Kagome said walking towards them.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground face-first and looked up.

"What you'd do that for Kagome!"

"Sit"

Inuyasha yelped and slammed against ground again

"I get it, just stop!"

"Sit"

And again.

"Will you stop?!!"

"Sit"

And again.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll apologize! Happy?!"

"Sit"

Inuyasha hit the ground again.

"I said I'll apologize!" Inuyasha yelled and walk off into the hut.

Inuyasha walked in and noticed Rei was asleep, Inuyasha stared at her and walked over.

He sat next to her and observed her breathing and saw her eyes flickering…she was dreaming.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned close to her ear. "I'm sorry" He whispered. An unknown force made him kiss her ear softly. 'I'll protect you…I promise' He thought. He put his hand gently on the side of her face and started making circles on her cheek with his thumb. She shut her eyes tightly and slowly woke up.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly

Inuyasha blushed and pulled his hand away

"Nothing, I just came here to apologize…for arguing"

"So touching my face is part of it?"

"No! I just…"

"Right"

"That doesn't matter. Do you forgive me?"

Rei sighed and smiled "Yeah, I guess"

Sango, Kagome, Kaede and Miroku came in and sat nearby.

"We've seen two demons and so far both have had shards with them" Miroku informed Kaede

"Did ye see any of Naraku's insects?" Kaede asked

"No, why do you ask?"

"From the way ye described these demons, it's unlikely that they got that shard on their own, it must've been given to them"

"So you think it was Naraku then?"

"Most likely"

"Why would he do this now?"

"Naraku observes the strength of the group every now and then by toying with you, this time he must've seen Rei and decided to send another demon to further his knowledge of her"

"That's true, it does make sense" Sango said.

"So this Naraku guy is after me now?" Rei interrupted

"We don't know, but he was testing your strength, whether he wants to kill you or manipulate you to work for him, that I don't know" Miroku said

"Are ye feeling well child?" Kaede asked

"I'm fine" Rei said kindly

"So Naraku did this to Rei…should've known" Inuyasha said bitterly angry at himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"This is just a guess, there's no real evidence behind this, I mean nobody saw the insects' right?" Rei said hoping to cheer Inuyasha up.

Kagome walked over to Rei and gave her the herbs

"Here drink this, it should make you feel better" Kagome said

Rei took the herb tea and gulped it down. "Even if it was Naraku, I don't fear him" Rei stated boldly

"Whether you fear him or not doesn't matter, look what he did to you" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha's right Rei, ye should be more careful" Kaede said

"It's getting dark, let's focus on Rei's well being" Miroku said

"Rei, can you walk?" Sango asked.

"I think so, how long have I been asleep?" Rei asked

"Four days, I think" Kagome said

"Damn, that explains a lot" Rei said

"Do you want some food?" Shippo asked

"That'd be nice" Rei said

Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder and picked up some rice and fish and took it over to Rei.

"Thank you, Shippo" Rei said, unsure if that really was Shippo or not

"You're welcome" Shippo said and smiled

Rei ate the food and lied back down. Kagome looked at her sadly, 'I shouldn't hold anything against her, she's my friend' she thought. Kagome packed up her stuff and put the bag on her back.

"I think I want to go home for now" Kagome said

"What?! Why?!" Inuyasha asked angrily

"I just need to solve some things out, it's not big"

"Can't you solve them here?!"

"No, it's better over there, it gives me more space to think"

"Thinking's not a sport you know"

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving"

"Should I go too?" Rei asked

"If you want to" Kagome said

"Yeah, I'll go too, I need to sort some thing's out also" Rei said 'like how I'm going to explain to the scouts where I've been' she thought.

"Alright then" Kagome agreed

Rei tried to stand up and fell down and was caught by Inuyasha.

"You're not ready to walk" He said sternly

"Yes I am, just let go" Rei replied

Inuyasha picked her bridal style to put her down more easily in case she got hurt. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with her.

"I'll take her" Inuyasha said with a hard face

"Good idea" Kagome said, kind of hurt by the sight and reminded of the embrace

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the well with Rei in his arms. Rei breathed in his scent and exhaled. 'His scent…He smells like fresh rain' she thought and closed her eyes.

They arrived at the well and Inuyasha carefully put Rei on her feet and let her balance on his arm until she could do it herself. Kagome helped ready steady her walks and went over to the well and jumped over, the flash of light appeared and disappeared suddenly.

Rei followed the sound of Kagome's footsteps and was also being lead by Inuyasha.

Rei got to the well and felt the edges and jumped down. She felt the solid ground in a minute and felt around the walls for an edge to climb on.

"Rei give me your hand!" Kagome yelled down

Rei looked up towards her voice and guessed where her hand would be. She grabbed Kagome's hand tightly and Kagome helped Rei up the well.

Rei brushed her self off, and faced the exit.

"I think I should take you home" Kagome said. Rei looked at her with a semi-confused face, 'so I'm not staying here?' she thought.

"Okay" Rei replied

Rei and Kagome went inside and packed up Rei's things, Rei checked her pockets to see if her wand was still there, she also felt the bandages they put on her. Kagome carried Rei's bags to the train station.

"I'm going with you on the train as well" Kagome said

"It's an hour ride" Rei said

"I don't mind, plus your eyesight's not all that great, you'll need help"

"If you say so"

They got on the train, and Kagome put the bag below her seat.

"So why does this Naraku test you guys?" Rei asked

"Probably to see if we've grown more of a threat, he always wants to be a step ahead" Kagome explained.

They kept talking about useless things like the weather or the stars. The train came to a halt after an hour and they stepped out.

"I think I still remember where you live" Kagome said

"Well I live in the Hikawa shrine, but I don't think I can lead you there" Rei said

"I'll manage"

Kagome managed to remember where the shrine was after minutes of walking around. She walked Rei up the steps and gave her, her luggage. Kagome walked down and waved goodbye, 'what am I thinking she can't see me' she thought. Kagome walked to the station and sat inside waiting for the train to start to move.

'I didn't even say goodbye or see ya later, she must think I'm upset at her' Kagome thought.

Kagome sat silently throughout the whole ride and looked at other passengers. When the long hour came to an end, she walked out towards her home. She went inside and decided to skip dinner and just take a bath.

'It feels too long since I've taken a bath like this' Kagome thought sighing. Kagome got out of the bath and went to her room and got dressed in warm pajamas and lied down on her bed.

'I feel horrible for leaving Rei like that, I didn't escort her to her room, I just left her outside, have I really become such a cruel person?' she thought. 'She deserved it, she stole Inuyasha' an inner thought said. Kagome widened her eyes at that thought. 'How can I think that!? Rei's done nothing wrong' she said struggling against her inner voice.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, 'go to sleep, go to sleep' she thought urgently hoping it would make her stop thinking about Inuyasha and Rei and to forget about what she had seen. After a few hours a struggling Kagome managed to fall asleep, but she could not forget what she had seen, and the betrayal she felt.

* * *

**It's the end!! T.T**

**Hope you enjoyed it, i wasn't too proud of the ending, but it'll do.**

**Thanx 4 Reading! Plz Review!**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	10. Facing Friends

**The tenth chapter!!...I think, it took forever to get this chapter posted! No flames plz!**

**I guess you can start reading, i have absolutely nothing to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Rei stood outside the shrine and looked around hoping she would just see again. She sighed and started walking forward, she felt the stairs down from the shrine to the sidewalk and turned around and walked straight. She felt her foot hit the wall and hissed, she put her hand against it and started moving while feeling the wall for an entrance.

'You'd think after living here so long I'd have this place memorized' she thought.

Rei continued to walk along the wall until she felt the door, she moved her hand downwards and grabbed the handle and opened it.

'I wonder which room I'm in' she thought

Rei walked forward and tripped on the mat and fell. The wound on her stomach started bleeding again. 'Damn' Rei thought

She didn't want to wake up her grandfather, but she had no choice. Rei took a deep breath.

"GRANDPA!" Rei yelled

After a few moments she heard small footsteps, Grandpa Hino looked at her and wondered what was wrong.

"Rei? What's wrong? I thought you were visiting Kagome" he said

"Err… Grandpa please put on your glasses" Rei said irritated knowing he didn't have his glasses on, since he obviously didn't know what was wrong

Grandpa walked over to the counter and took out his glasses and put them on and went back to Rei and saw her wounds.

"Oh no! Rei what happened?" He said worried

"Got in a little fight, now I can't see all that well" Rei replied

"Alright come on, I'll take you to your room" He said

He took her hand and put it on his shoulder for her to follow him. Rei stood up and walked with her grandfather to her room.

She stepped inside and sat on her bed, she checked on the bleeding wound which had stopped bleeding and was drying up again.

"Thanks grandpa" Rei said

"Anytime Rei, now get some rest, I'm sure the rest of your friends will be here tomorrow" he said

Rei lied down on her bed and decided she would take a bath tomorrow, she knew her way around the house from her room. She turned her head and started thinking about Kagome.

'I wonder why she didn't let me stay with her for a little while' Rei thought, 'it's probably nothing, she just wants some privacy, even I would…hmm' Rei looked at the ceiling and sighed. 'I should be getting some sleep now' she thought. Rei closed her eyes and after a while managed to fall asleep.

Inuyasha sat angrily inside the hut facing a corner.

"Inuyasha, they wanted to leave" Sango said

"Both Kagome and Rei just want some space, we can't keep them here and you know that" Miroku said

"Well we should! We can't go after Naraku without Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Rei can sense the shards too" Shippo said

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled "I understand why Rei would want to leave, but I don't understand why Kagome wanted to leave!" he continued

"Kagome has left before for several reasons, maybe this time she just wants to think." Miroku said

"Think about what!" Inuyasha yelled standing up and walking to another corner.

"I don't know, maybe you hurt her" Miroku said

"What'd I do to hurt her!"

"I don't know, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"That usually means it's something" Sango said

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha snapped back

"Fine, but I'm getting some rest" Sango said

"Do you want to sleep together Sango" Miroku said holding her hand

Sango slapped him and lied down and went to sleep

"Guess not" he said to himself

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha who was still fuming.

"Don't worry Inuyasha they'll be back soon" Miroku said and went to sleep him self.

'Did I hurt Kagome?' Inuyasha thought 'I didn't do anything!' he argued against himself

'Maybe Kagome saw me and Rei' he thought remembering how he embraced Rei. 'Why would that hurt Kagome anyway?' he thought stubbornly

Inuyasha closed his eyes. 'I'm worried about Rei, I have to see her again… to see how she's doing' He thought. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and eventually went to sleep himself.

Rei woke up and looked around and realized everything was extremely blurry, but not as blurry as before. Rei smiled as she realized her eyesight had gotten better. She sat on her bed and looked around her room. She turned and put her feet on the floor and sighed.

'It's so quiet today' she thought.

Rei stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and felt around for some food, she pulled out some milk and headed to the pantry and got the first box of cereal her felt.

Rei walked over to the cabinets and got a bowl and spoon, and set everything up at the table. She fixed herself the cereal and started eating some.

'I don't think I should go to school today' she thought. What would the teachers say if they saw all the bandages?

She picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink and walked off to take a bath. Rei got undressed and stepped into the warm water.

'Forgot how good this felt' she thought. She put her head against the end of the tub and closed her eyes.

'I wonder what Inuyasha and the rest are doing' She thought, 'is Kagome angry at me?' Rei looked towards the sink and then towards the ceiling. 'Why would she be? I didn't do anything…maybe' Rei sighed and stood up and covered herself a towel, 'I hate not being able to see normally' she thought. Rei walked back to her room and opened her drawers and got out the first shirt and pants she felt and put them on. She put her Henshin pen on the desk top and sat down on her bed.

'Now what?' she thought

She went back to the bathroom and searched for her communicator. She took it out of the pockets of her old dress and walked back to her room and sat on her bed again.

'Should I call the scouts?' She asked herself. 'Maybe later'

Kagome was walking to school when she heard Sota behind her yelling to her to wait up. Kagome stopped and Sota caught up.

"Hey Sota"

"Hey Kagome, where's Rei?" He asked

"She went home"

"Why?"

"Because I told her to" Kagome said sadly remembering the look on Rei's face when she told her to go home.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I don't really know, but I don't wanna talk about it"

"Okay"

Sota walked to his school and Kagome continued to hers. She sat in the classroom looking out the window, thinking about Inuyasha.

'I don't really know who he loves anymore' Kagome thought sadly, 'I've never seen Inuyasha embrace anyone like that'

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Yuka asked

"Yeah, you seem a bit down" Eri added

"Was it your bad-boy boyfriend?" Ayumi asked

"Huh, no! Nothing's wrong! Really" Kagome said nervously

"Come on, Kagome, we know something's up" Yuka said

"Yeah, tell us" Ayumi pleaded

'Well I guess it is okay' Kagome thought. "I'm just having some thoughts really, about my friend, Rei" Kagome said

"Oh…what did she do?" Eri asked

"Did she steal your boyfriend?" Yuka asked

"No! She didn't really steal him…I guess" Kagome said whispering the last part but Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi still heard it, and gasped

"She did! Didn't she?" They asked at the same time

"No! Not at all! It wasn't her fault! She was unconscious! And uhh…"

"Some friend she is! She stole Kagome's boyfriend" Ayumi exclaimed

"I wonder why she was unconscious" Eri said

"So what are we going to do about that?" Yuka added

Kagome looked at her friends discuss it 'I should've kept my mouth closed' Kagome thought with defeat.

She looked out the window and stared at the clouds. 'I think I can make it through this day' Kagome looked back down at the front of her classroom and heard her friends still discussing it. 'I should go back to the feudal era, I miss him' Kagome thought.

"Rei!" some one called from outside. Rei stood up and walked towards the door where the scouts usually entered through.

"Hey Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami" Rei said and smiled knowing all of them were probably there

"Hey Rei!" They all said

"What's up, why have you been gone for so long?" Usagi asked irritated and sat down on the couch.

"It's a long story" Rei said and nervously laughed

"Well I'm open ears! Tell us!" Minako said enthusiastically.

"Yes, an explanation would be nice" Ami added

"Okay, let's go!" Makoto said falling on the sofa

Rei took her spot where she usually sat and looked around, and guessed all the scouts had taken their seats.

"Well…I went to visit my old friend, Kagome" Rei said

"And?" Usagi added

"And uh… I fell down this well, and ended up in the Sengoku period" Rei continued

"Wow, so it was a magical well?" Minako asked

"I guess" Rei answered

"So what you do?" Makoto said

"Nothing really" Rei lied

"Huh…really? I was just wonderin since you have a bandage on your leg" Makoto said slyly.

"Oh that…I got in a small fight" Rei explained

"With who?" Usagi asked

"With a demon" Rei whispered rapidly, but was still understood

"A demon?!" They all asked shocked

"Yeah, Inuyasha helped me defeat him though" Rei said

"Ohh…Who's Inuyasha?" Minako said in a way that made Rei blush

"Just some guy I met, I also met Sango, Shippo, and Miroku" Rei added

"Are these Miroku and Inuyasha guys cute?" Minako asked

"I guess, Miroku's a pervert monk though, asking me to bear his children" Rei said grumbling the last part.

"Whoa! Some one asked you to bear his children?" Makoto said

"Wow Rei I didn't know you were so popular!" Minako chimed.

"So how did he say it?" Usagi asked

"That's not important" Rei said nervously

"We're glad to see you're okay" Ami said understanding Rei in wanting to change the subject

"Thanks Ami" Rei said glad the subject was changed

"So how did you become blind?" Ami asked noticing the lack of color in Rei's eyes

"Fighting another demon, that time Inuyasha was the one who defeated him" Rei said and thought back to Inuyasha embracing her 'Was that a dream?' She thought.

Her friends noticed the look on her face and looked at one another.

"You seem to like this Inuyasha guy a lot" Usagi said

"Huh! No!" Rei said blushing

"Well, I don't know Rei, you bring him up a lot" Minako added

"That's because he helped me fight off those demons!" Rei said her blush reddening

"That's all? We saw the look on your face after you mentioned him again" Usagi smiled

Rei's face turned deep red and she looked away.

"You do!" Minako exclaimed

"I do not!" Rei replied

"What did you guys do?" Makoto asked

"I already told you, he helped me fight those demons!" Rei exclaimed still blushing

"Just tell us!" Usagi said

"Yeah, you can trust us!" Minako added

Rei sighed 'Might as well' She thought. "We talked about stuff in the mornings, he would usually be the first one up and I would find him alone some where"

"How romantic!" Minako said

"Yeah Rei, you're so lucky!" Usagi said

"We didn't talk about anything important, not like him and Kagome" Rei said unknowingly mentioning the last part.

"So he likes Kagome?" Usagi asked

"I don't know, but I guess so, seeing how he's overprotective of her" Rei said remembering how he didn't want Kagome to leave.

"That's so sad, you love him, but he loves her" Minako said

"I don't love him!" Rei yelled

"Does Kagome love Inuyasha" Ami asked getting interested

"Yeah, the way she talks about him, it's obvious" Rei said

"Then I guess it's better if you don't like Inuyasha" Ami added

"Yeah, but why?" Rei asked

The girls looked at Ami and she smiled nervously. "Well, you said she was your friend, can you imagine how much pain she would feel if someone she loved was stolen by someone she thought she could trust" Ami explained.

Rei looked down, "Maybe it wasn't a dream, Inuyasha did hug me, and Kagome saw" Rei whispered to herself. 'Now I understand, I must seem like a horrible friend' Rei thought.

"Rei!" Usagi exclaimed

"You stole him?!" Makoto asked shocked

"No! I didn't do anything, I was unconscious, I didn't even know what was going on!" Rei exclaimed feeling guilty.

"I didn't know you played that game!" Minako said

"Wow, this is just like a drama! I love it!" Makoto said happily

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my troubles" Rei said irritated

"We're going to be late for school but we gotta continue talking about this!" Minako said

"Yeah! See ya later Rei" Usagi said

"See ya" Rei said as they left the room one by one.

Rei sighed and leaned back against the couch. 'Great now my friends think I'm a boyfriend stealer and they like it' Rei thought in defeat.

Inuyasha stood outside the well and paced back and forth on what he should do. 'I should go and make sure Rei's okay' He thought

'And Kagome tends to be in trouble even over there, so that more reason to go' he thought.

Inuyasha walked over the well and looked down, 'I'm going' he decided and jumped down the well.

He looked up and saw the roof of the shack and jumped up, he walked out and jumped towards Kagome's bedroom and saw it empty. 'She must be at that place she goes when she's here' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha jumped back down and looked around for Rei's scent. 'She's farther away' He thought. He followed Rei's scent to the other part of Tokyo and stood outside the Hikawa Shrine.

'She's in there' He thought and jumped down and walked in through the first entrance. He saw an old short man walk towards him

"Hello sir! Do you need any help today?" The old asked brightly

"Yeah, where's Rei?" Inuyasha asked bitterly

"Rei? She's down the hall to the left" the old man replied

"Thanks" Inuyasha said and followed his instructions and saw Rei lying on the couched looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Rei!" He yelled at her

Rei looked over at him and frowned and looked away. Inuyasha jumped towards her.

"What's your problem?" He asked bitterly

"Nothing!" She snapped back

"Look I just came to see if you were okay!"

"I'm fine!"

"Why are you angry?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine!"

Inuyasha turned to leave but was stopped by how small Rei's voice sounded.

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's okay" Inuyasha said softly

"Can you sit down?" Rei asked

"Sure" he answered

Inuyasha took a seat across from her and looked around the room, "What do you want?" He asked

"I need to know something" Rei said

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"Do you love Kagome?" Rei asked

"Huh?!" Inuyasha exclaimed and started to blush

"Just tell me, I'm curious" Rei said

"I can't answer that" Inuyasha said

"Why not?"

"It's not a comfortable subject"

"Is it because you do?"

"I never said that!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I told I'm not talking about it!"

"Fine, don't tell me" Rei said making Inuyasha guilty.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, thanks for asking" Rei said

Rei looked at him but saw only a red blur and smiled

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" She said and looked away

"What is it?" He asked irritated

"Well, I want to know… did you embrace me after the fight with that demon?" Rei asked

Inuyasha blushed deeply and looked away, "I was worried that's all" He mumbled

"So you don't deny it?" Rei said starting to blush

"Well…I…No" Inuyasha said in defeat

Rei smiled and stood up and walked towards him, she reached out her hands and touched his warm face. Rei giggled when she realized his blush had gotten deeper.

"Thank you…For worrying about me" She whispered.

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and heard his heartbeat quicken. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

'I'm sorry…Kagome' Rei thought and closed her eyes against Inuyasha.

* * *

**It's the end of chapter 10! Just in case, sorry if Rei is turning a little OOC but i hope i kept the inuyasha characters in character O.o**

**Thanx 4 Reading! Plz Review! Nice things plz! or medium...not bad**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


	11. Breaks Over! back to the Fuedal Era!

**Chapter 11! i actually went through a big block, and i'm still pretty unsure if this came out alright but oh well!**

**bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum, okay let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon**

* * *

A loud bell rung throughout the school and Kagome woke up from her thoughts. 'Huh? School's over? Already?' She thought. She stood up and started walking towards the door when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stopped her.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going now?" Ayumi asked

"I don't know" Kagome replied, 'I was kinda thinking of going back to the feudal era'

"Hey, why don't we hang out at your house for a while?" Yuka suggested

"I don't know you guys" Kagome said skeptically

"Why not? We have a lot homework and we can help each other" Eri said

"Well…Okay I guess" Kagome said in defeat

"Alright, hey maybe you can tell us more about the boyfriend stealer" Yuka said

"Yeah! I'm really curious! I can't wait to hear!" Ayumi added

'This is going to be a long day' Kagome thought.

"You should get going, Kagome's probably going home now" Rei said

"I guess, you sure you don't mind staying here alone?" Inuyasha asked

"I'll be fine, I promise plus my grandpa's here" Rei replied

"When do you think you'll get back to my era?"

"I don't know but soon, I'm feeling better"

"Alright then, don't take to long"

"Bye Inuyasha"

"Uhh…bye…I guess"

Rei smiled slightly as she saw the red blur jump off. 'Good thing people are more concerned with traffic than what is in the sky' she thought and walked back to the living room. 'Now what?' she thought, she looked back at the ceiling and started to think. 'Things were really awkward between me and Inuyasha… why wouldn't they be, I practically threw my self on him… I couldn't help it though, what's wrong with me?" Rei looked over to the spot where Inuyasha sat and sighed. 'Something happen already' Rei thought. She then heard a bell. "We're back!" Usagi yelled as she walked herself in along with the rest of the scouts.

"Alright, now to continue our talk!" Minako said enthusiastically

"Where did we leave off?" Makoto asked

"Let's see" Ami said

Rei sweat dropped as they discussed it like it was story time. 'Oh boy' Rei thought.

"Now I remember, we left when Rei stole Kagome's boyfriend!" Minako said happily.

"That's right" the rest of the scouts said

They all looked at Rei with expecting eyes, and Usagi got impatient

"Well?" Usagi said

"Well what?" Rei replied sternly

"Well what happens next?"

"Nothing, story's over"

"It can't be over!"

"Well it is!"

"When are you going to see him again?" Minako asked

"I already did" Rei answered absent mindedly

The girls all gasped, and stared at Rei with bewildered but excited eyes

"When? What happened? Was it during school? This is so exciting!" Usagi exclaimed

"Uh…" Rei stuttered looking for the right words

"Come on! Tell us!" Makoto said

"He visited after you guys left" Rei replied

"What! That's not fair, you mean if we stayed a little longer we would've seen him?" Minako asked

"Probably" Rei answered being honest

"Awww…So not fair!" all the girls exclaimed except Ami who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What did you do?" Ami asked

"Nothing really, just argued" Rei answered

"I see" Ami said

"Did he sit down? Where did he sit down?" Makoto asked

"He sat where Minako's sitting right now" Rei said

"No Way! I'm such a good seat chooser!" Minako practically yelled

"So when are you going back to see him" Ami asked

"I don't know" Rei answered honestly

"Go see him tonight!" Usagi suggested

"Are you guys okay with that?" Rei asked confused

"Of course! We want to know what happens next!" Minako said

'I can't believe they're treating this like a story' Rei thought

"All right, we've all decided that you will see him tonight…somehow get him to meet us… and then true love will take its course from there!" Usagi said daydreaming

"I remember my first love" Makoto said daydreaming with starry eyes

"Yeah" all the girls said sighing and daydreaming

'Is this even about me anymore?' Rei thought while sweat dropping at her friends faces

"Alright guys wait here, I'll get some tea" Kagome said heading out her bedroom door

"She barely said a word on our way here" Ayumi complained

"Yeah, I wanted to hear more about this boyfriend stealer, what was her name again?" Yuka thought

"I think she said it was Rei" Eri answered

"What a bummer!" Ayumi exclaimed

They heard a noise at the direction of the window and looked over.

"Kagome you here yet..." Inuyasha blinked a few times at Kagome's friends recognizing them.

"What are you girls doing here again?" He asked confused

"It's Kagome's boyfriend!" They said at the same time

"Hm?" Inuyasha muttered still confused

"Hey, maybe he can tell about her!" Yuka said

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean we are talking about his other girlfriend" Eri said

"We'll be discreet about it! Come on!" Ayumi said

"Yeah!" Yuka agreed

"So you here to visit Kagome right?" Ayumi asked

"Um…Yeah" Inuyasha said sitting down on the floor

"We heard you met one of Kagome's other friends" Yuka said

"Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about" Inuyasha replied

"Rei right?" Eri asked

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you think she's prettier than Kagome!?" Ayumi immediately asked

"Huh?!" Inuyasha yelped

"Do you like her?" Yuka asked

"Have you kissed her?" Ayumi added

"Is she taller than Kagome?"

"Is she skinnier?"

"Whose personality do you think is better?"

"Is she younger than Kagome?"

"Did she make a move on you?"

"What school does she go to?"

"Where does she live?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"When did you guys meet?"

"Who's more important to you?"

"Are you using her?"

"Come on tell us!!"

"Yeah, we're dying to know!"

Inuyasha stared at them with wide eyes trying to remember all the questions and not understanding half of them.

"Uh…" was all he could think to say

Kagome walked in and yelped as she saw her friends surrounding Inuyasha while waiting for answers.

Yuka looked at Kagome, "Kagome, he's fluent in Japanese right?" She asked

"Um…Yeah, he is" Kagome said nervously cleaning up the mess she made.

"Well?" Ayumi said

"I don't know" Inuyasha said still bewildered

"Aww! You have to tell us something?" Ayumi said

"Like what?" He replied

"Do you like her?"

Kagome dropped the items again overhearing the question. 'Are they asking Inuyasha about Rei? This is bad!'

"No" Inuyasha said sternly and looked away

Kagome looked at him and sighed 'He's so childish sometimes' she thought.

"How did you guys meet" Eri asked

"She followed Rei to Kaede's hut" Inuyasha replied

"Kaede, is that you're neighbor?"

"I don't know"

"Oh…"

"Did you make a move on her?" Yuka asked

"What's a move?" Inuyasha replied

"Did you kiss her?" Ayumi asked

"No!" Inuyasha said harshly

"Where does she live?" Eri asked

"Away from here" Inuyasha replied

'I can't believe they're actually talking about Rei' Kagome thought

"Hey Kagome it doesn't sound like Rei stole you're boyfriend" Yuka said

"Rei did what?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, don't worry" Ayumi said.

"You're right, it was stupid" Kagome said laughing nervously

"Alright, since he's here we want to give you you're space but we'll back soon, so get ready to answer our questions" Ayumi said

"Alright you guys see ya" Kagome said finally relaxed

"Bye Kagome!" They said as they walked out of the room winking at her.

"Hey Kagome! Coming back anytime soon?!" Inuyasha asked with a hard voice

"Yeah, I'll go right now, just let me get ready" Kagome said smiling

"Okay" Inuyasha said a little surprised she wanted to go now

Inuyasha sat outside the small shack waiting for Kagome to get there. Kagome walked over to him and nodded he stood up and followed her inside

"What about Rei? Should we go get her?" Inuyasha asked

"Hm…No, she needs her rest" Kagome said 'and I want to get some time with you alone so we can talk' she thought.

She jumped down the well and Inuyasha followed soon after looking back toward the direction of Rei's house.

'Be back soon' He thought

After much talking and daydreaming the scouts went home, expecting to hear more about the story soon. Rei walked around the kitchen looking for something to eat after having to explain the previous days of her life.

'There's nothing here' Rei thought 'I'll just eat some cereal again'

She took the bowl and spoon and chose a random cereal box and made the food and started eating.

'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now' Rei thought 'Did Inuyasha go back to his time?' Rei got full and threw away the leftovers and but the bowl in the sink.

'I want to go back, but I'm not sure if that's the wisest decision' she thought. She walked back to her room and lied down on her bed.

'What should I do?' She asked herself. 'Go back to the feudal era' and inner voice answered her. 'No, I'm no ready' she thought against herself. 'But I want to go' the inner spoke up again. 'Doesn't matter, I shouldn't' Rei kept trying to convince herself.

'If I don't go, I'll regret it in the morning so I'll go now while the sun's still up' her inner thought said. 'Yeah I'll go' Rei finally decided.

Rei stood up and grabbed her communicator and her Henshin pen and headed out the back entrance.

'Great now where do I go?' She thought her eyesight still blurry

'Go left, follow my directions' her inner thought said

"Okay, I'll pretend that's not freaky at all" Rei whispered following her brains directions. She walked to the train station and stood there wondering which train to take. 'Now what' She thought to herself

'Wait for the third train you hear coming to a stop then get in' her inner thought told her

'Alright that's it, I'm declaring my self officially insane' Rei thought with defeat listening for the trains.

Rei heard the third train and quickly got in, she sat down in the nearest empty seat possible and waited for the sixth stop which she knew she would have to get out.

Rei focused on bettering her eyesight getting better, but with no avail. Her stop finally came and she got out of the train and looked around.

With a sudden jerk an unknown force grabbed her arm and pushed her in a certain direction, but she saw no blurry images of anybody.

'What is this!?' She said while running across a group of people who yelled at her.

'Could it be that hair demon Kagome once told me about, no that's not right, she was killed' Rei looked around frantically hoping to find something that would stop her. She tripped against a step and scratched her knee, but whatever it was kept pushing her up the stairs.

'Fine, fine I'll go!' Rei said running along with it, 'why is everything in my life against nature' Rei thought with defeat.

Rei fell down the well and her abdominal wound opened up. 'Great that was starting to finally heal' she thought while wincing at the pain.

She looked around and managed to climb up the well and saw well enough to know she was back at the Sengoku period. She grabbed her cut and tried to stop bleeding while lying down against the well.

'What ever that freak of nature thing was, it sure wasn't fun, why didn't it just fling me in the air, I'm sure that would've been a lot less painful' Rei thought bitterly. She sighed and closed her eyes, but heard a rustling by some nearby bushes.

"Who's there!" she said loudly while looking around. She saw a small blur come out and walk towards her carefully. Rei held tightly to her Henshin pen in case of a fight.

"My name is Rin" The small blur said

'Oh, she's just a kid' Rei thought and relaxed herself

"Hi, I'm Rei" Rei said nicely

"Are you hurt Miss?" Rin asked softly

"Yeah, a little bit" Rei answered

"Wait right here" Rin went off back towards the bushes and a few minutes later came back with some herbs.

"If you take these, you'll feel better" Rin said a little nervous

"Thanks" Rei said sweetly 'She's so cute' She thought

"Rin! Rin!" they heard a voice nearby yell

"Master Jaken over here!" Rin yelled back, Rei saw a little green thing that resembled Yoda from star wars coming out of the bushes.

"Rin, there you are, don't wonder off like that, if you get lost Lord Sesshomaru will kill me" Jaken said tired and relieved

"Is this Sesshomaru guy your dad?" Rei asked

"No, I travel with him" Rin replied

"Rin, who is this woman?" Jaken asked

"I want you to meet Rei, she's hurt so I came to help her" Rin said

"We have no business helping her, just leave her be" Jaken said

"But she's hurt, we have to help her"

"No we don't Rin, now let's go back before Lord Sesshomaru get's back" Jaken said and turned around but only to yelp and fall to the ground.

"What is this about Jaken?" A tall man wearing a lot of fluff asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin here found this helpless woman and decided to assist her" Jaken said while bowing down

'Helpless?' Rei thought angrily

Sesshomaru stared at Rei and turned to walk the other way. He looked back at Rin and Jaken and glanced slightly at Rei.

"Let's go" He said calmly

"Can I help her?" Rin asked

"Do what you want" Sesshomaru replied

"Thanks for letting her help me" Rei said unsure if the words came out right 'I can't help but think that's her dad' Rei thought

"You're gratefulness is useless to me" Sesshomaru said and walked off

'Jerk' she thought and looked at Rin.

"Do you know what village you live in?" Rin asked

"Uh…No not really" Rei replied

"Well I know there's one nearby here, maybe I can walk you there at least close enough for you to find your own way"

"Thanks that would be appreciated"

"Do you want to go now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is better" Rei said, 'I don't want to surprise anyone'

"Rin we don't have time" Jaken said irritated

"Relax Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said we could help"

"But Rin"

"You won't regret it, I promise"

"I don't believe you"

"Thanks I think I'll go to sleep now" Rei said and closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

**Rei met Sesshomaru! and Rin! Rin is so cute!**

**What will happen next! Lawl**

**Thanx 4 Readin**

**Plz Review**

**XxKissOfDeathxX**


End file.
